


Snow Mischief

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Cold Weather, Multi, Snowed In, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Fred and George plan a weekend getaway for their wife. What happens when the port-key lands them in a snowbank instead of the porch?





	Snow Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/45799369844/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Written for Hermione's Haven FB group's Holiday Hideaway 2018 Collection  
> Prompt -  
> Pairing: Hermione/Fred/George  
> Location: Cabin in Vermont, USA  
> Word Prompt: Milk & Cookies

“Why do I need snowshoes?” Hermione looked at the list George had handed her. “I thought this was a vacation, not an adventure.”

“Mione, my dear,” Fred said as he stuck his head into their bedroom. “We need to be prepared for anything. George knows what he is doing.”

“My darling husband, I do not trust your other half.” Hermione sighed and waved her wand. “I should never have let you two plan this trip. Where are we going that I need snowshoes, a parka, and naughty knickers?”

“Do you really have to ask about the knickers?” George's voice drifted down the hall. “Naughty knickers are my favorite part of any outfit you wear. You will love what we have planned. All you need to worry about is packing your case.”

“The portkey will be active in an hour, so hurry.” Fred shrugged as he pushed off the doorframe. “I still have packing to do myself. Your other husband and I have things to get ready.”

Hermione shook her head as she considered the events that had lead her to packing this case. Triads were unusual in the wizarding world but were common for twins. After she and Ron had gone their separate ways after school, she had been satisfied with her life and work at the Ministry. A New Years Eve party and a prankster changed all that. She and George had connected over spiked punch and magical mistletoe, all courtesy of Fred. Fred had joined the relationship and the triad completed when he apologized for putting both of them in St. Mungo’s with his prank. Their joining ceremony the next New Year’s Eve had been a quiet event and she liked to keep all of their anniversaries quiet events.

“Oh, husbands,” Hermione called as she closed up her case. “Who will be carrying this case for me? I have my beaded bag, but the two of you made my list, so one of you will be carrying my case.”

“I’m on it.” Fred grinned as he popped into the room and stole a kiss. “George has our case and a few extras we decided you couldn’t live without.”

“Mione, don’t worry,” George chimed in as his wife left the room. “We have it all planned. What could go wrong?”

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hermione looked around the cabin and smiled. The boys had gotten the quiet cabin in the woods part right. What they had missed on was the location and the weather.

She didn’t mind the solitude of Vermont. What she did mind was the snow.

So much snow. Snow in the sky. Snow on the ground. Snow in her hair. Snow in her shoes. Snow everywhere. Now she understood why snowshoes were on their list. She had to use them to get anywhere if she wanted to leave the cabin.

“I am not leaving this sofa.” Hermione looked up from the nest her husbands had created for her on the sofa. “I am finally feeling warm. A nice quiet weekend was all I asked for. Maybe some milk and cookies by a cozy fire. A blizzard in Vermont doesn't quite fit the request.”

“It is quiet,” George said and shrugged. “We are alone and together. We don’t have to leave the cabin until we head home. I think it fits.”

“Besides,” Fred chimed in, “You looked cute all bundled up. Half the fun in wrapping up for warmth is in the unwrapping.”

“The only thing you are unwrapping right now, my darling troublemakers, is a teacup and some tea bags.” Hermione sneezed and reached for a tissue. “Having that portkey dump us in the snowbank outside the cabin was not a good idea. I can feel myself getting sick.”

“Mum’s chicken noodle soup and crackers will be ready soon.” George laid the back of his hand against her forehead. “Not too warm, so no fever yet. YOU are not getting sick. As Gin says, you are not allowed to get sick on vacation.”

“I told them the porch of the cabin,” Fred handed Hermione a thick mug filled with her favorite tea. “We got you out as soon as we realized where you were. I can think of plenty of ways to keep you warm.”

“ _ACCHHOOOO_ ” Hermione’s sneeze echoed through the sitting room. “Soup, tea, blankets, and one of you on each side. That is what I need now. We can talk about the snow later.”

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hermione looked out the window and watched the snow fall. She had started to feel better after her soup and nap. It was time to turn the tables on her mischief makers. Time for a little game of hide and seek.

Hermione slipped out of her nest of blankets and husbands. She looked around the room to find her beaded bag. Reaching deep inside the bag, she pulled out a quill and parchment. Time to find a hiding place and make up clues for a scavenger hunt.

Hermione spent the next thirty minutes writing and hiding clues while keeping an eye on her sleeping husbands. Using her wand to hide the outside clues, Hermione was soon satisfied with the scavenger hunt she had created. Now all that was left to do was hide herself and wake her boys.

“My Darling husbands - wake up.” Hermione voice drifted through George's dream. He had not meant to fall asleep on the couch but, snuggled up with Hermione and Fred, he had. “Wake up and find me.”

Fred rubbed his eyes and reached for Hermione. He was surprised to find her spot empty. He shook George’s shoulder and pointed and the parchment that was in Hermione’s place. “What’s this? What is our little minx up to?”

George unrolled the parchment. “Seek and ye shall find, Look beneath a silver vine. Find me where snow and ice meet. Warmth and love to be your treat.”

“What is she up to?” Fred looked over George’s shoulder at Hermione’s message. “I thought she said she wasn’t going out in the cold again.”

“Have we made a prankster out of our lovely wife?” George set the note back on the sofa. “Check to see if her coat and mittens are gone. I have a feeling this is only the first clue.”

“Her coat is still hanging by the door. I guess I should get out the snowshoes.” Fred chuckled. “It looks like we are going for a walk in the woods,”

Fred and George gathered their coats, scarves and gloves as they prepared to follow the clue Hermione had given them. “For some reason, I don't trust our little minx. She has learned too well from us.” George smiled as he buttoned his coat. “Be careful where you run, brother.”

Fred and George carefully opened the door and looked around. “I guess we are in for a walk to the creek.” Fred closed the door and stepped into the fresh snow. "I saw some ivy covered in frost by the creek after we arrived. That could be the silver vine."

“Watch your step. Don’t forget who she is married too.” George smiled as he followed his twin into the snow. “I don’t trust her in this snow.”

When George and Fred reached the creek, another parchment waited for them. The fluttering scrap of paper looked harmless enough.

 _Accio Parchment._ George flicked his wand and waited for the parchment to come to them. Just as Fred touched the parchment, a shower of sparks and snow fell from the trees around them. “Bloody hell, that’s cold.” Fred shook as he tried to hold on the the floating paper.

"I told you to be careful.” George tried not to laugh as he shook snow from his collar. “Read what the note says so we get on with it.”

“Roses are red, Violets are blue, Snowbanks are cold, and so are you.” Fred stared at the paper as the words started to fade. “She’s still mad about the snowbank. I really don’t want to see what she has waiting for us.”

“Better to get it over with than wait around for the other shoe to drop.” George turned back towards the cabin. “Did you happen to see what she put in her bag before we left?”

“No, little brother, I did not.” Fred chuckled as he followed behind George. “She was in the lab the other day and she was smiling way too much as she left.”

Fred and George trudged through the snow until they reached the snowbank where the portkey had dumped them when they arrived. As soon as George’s foot touched the snowbank, glitter erupted from the ground and a message appeared around the imprint of their arrival.

“Now that you have wandered, Cold seeping into your bones, Come find me where it is warm, and penance can be made.” Fred laughed as he listened to George ready the glittery message.

“At least she is letting us back inside. I’d hate to spend the rest of our weekend in the snow.”

“How much grovelling do you think we are going to have to do?” George shook glitter from his hair as he looked around. “I had no idea Glitter Bombs could be charmed to do that. We need to talk her into showing us how she did it.”

“After,” Fred turned towards their cabin. “I don’t think we are going to talk her into anything until we have apologized to her standards.:

“So true, brother. So true.” George laughed and wrapped his arm around Fred’s shoulder. “Let’s go home and get warm.”

Fred and George stopped laughing when they stumbled into the sitting room of the small cabin. “Hello, my darling husbands, did you have fun in the snow?”  Dropping the blanket from her shoulders, she revealed how little she had on. Hermione grinned as she watched Fred push George’s mouth closed.“There was a request for naughty knickers on the packing list, was there not?”

“Mione. My love, what are you doing?” Fred dropped to his knees in front of the nest she had created with her blanket. “I can see you were very thorough in what you packed.”

George walked behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. “Suddenly, I’m not so cold anymore. What can we do to keep you warm?”

George laid a trail of kisses from Hermione’s ear to her shoulder, mixing gentle kisses with nips at the skin in the crook of her shoulder. Hermione shivered as she felt two sets of cold hands brush across her skin. Fred began to kiss a path from her toes to her knees as George continued his ravishment of her neck.

“I think we can come up with something, brother dear.” Fred traced his fingers from Hermione’s knees to her hips. “I may have a charm or two for that.”

Soft whispers turned to deep moans as the fire cackled in the hearth. Wrapped in the arms of her beloved pranksters, Hermione found out just how warm they could keep her even after a little snow mischief.


End file.
